


you make mornings so much better

by theyellowcurtains



Series: Isak og Even [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Consenual Somnophilia, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, brief mentions of sex, its kinda fluff but its mostly me rambling about how i want them to be living, its not really detailed it's just a tiny little bit, really this is mostly just them doing mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: How Even and Isak do mornings. (and some other things)





	you make mornings so much better

**Author's Note:**

> hei! so i am gonna make this a series or a small collection thing of my headcannons and stuff like that. who knows where this go. if you have something you want me to talk about, please comment it and i will!!
> 
> also sorry this is so short ahh

While Isak was at school,  mornings were fairly patterned. They would both get up at the same time,  Isak would go shower while Even made breakfast for them.   
Normally, breakfast would consist of scrambled eggs on toast, but sometimes Even got creative and would do something strange; like the awful kiwifruit pancakes he tried to make during one killer hangover. Not always something good, but it was something.   
Food was already ready when Isak was showered and dressed. He’d walk into their kitchen and Even would kiss him sweetly before handing him a plate. Even loved these mornings, giving him a safe sense of domesticity and saftey.

Even would walk to school with Isak, most mornings they would stop at kaffebrenneriet. They’d buy coffees to make their mornings easier, Even also making sure he said hi and that he will be back to work after he drops his baby off.   
When they got to Nissen, Even would say hi to the boys and wait for Isak’s first class before making the trip back so he could make it to work on time.

While Isak was at school, mornings didn’t really change, however, there were exceptions. If one of them was sick, both boys would stay in bed holding each other, one doing as much as they can to make the other feel better and look after them. Cups of tea would come hourly, food was made and brought in to the other if he were up to eating, and clean clothes were provided before bed.   
  


On weekdays, the boys would sometimes hurriedly work to get each other of before rushing to get their routine done and to work and school on time. There were mornings where they would choose to take their time, have soft moments and really take in each other. Neither would care if they were late on those mornings because they were something special. When Isak is late the boys give him shit for deciding to sleep with his boyfriend rather than protect his 10%. The boys would tease him with lighthearted banter. 

Weekend mornings were different. Sometimes Isak would wake up before Even and pepper soft kisses across his shoulder  to wake him. They’d really take their time on weekends. They would have different kinds of sex, sometimes all in one day. They’d shower together and it would lead to something more, Even would be watching a film and would end up with Isak sucking him off with it still in the background. Sometimes they’d just have what they like to jokingly call ‘old married couple sex’ where it was slow and facing each other under their covers in the early afternoon or late morning. 

-

After Isak finished school, their mornings became pretty lazy. Isak was taking a gap year before going to medical school to become a doctor. Even is working part time until they have enough money. Isak eventually gets a job working at the café so they can save a bit more.   
They never really started before 10:30, so there was no rush. They wake up slowly and stay wrapped in each other until there’s just enough time to get dressed and leave.

Now that there is no pressure of Isak’s 10%, mornings got a lot more sexual. Even loved waking Isak was more  forward, if he wanted sex he would slowly wake Even by kissing his cheeks and down his neck. Sometimes biting bruises into his skin, not only for the marks, but also to wake Even more.   
If Isak felt brave he would let his hands wander, touching Even in places he knew would make him want it as much as Isak.   
Because of actives like this, breakfast was often skipped in favour of showering.

On days when neither boy was working they’d either stay in the apartment watching movies and talking, or go out to see their friends. Sometimes they did it alone, but often were together.

-

Mornings lost all pattern once Isak started medical school. Even started his film degree around the same time, and they both started school at different times.   
This meant mornings where they would tip top around each other, trying to let the other sleep. They had started taking showers at night as to not wake the other in mornings they got up. If there wasn’t school to get up for, there was work. There was always something they had to be up for on weekdays. It threw them out of balance for a while, they found it hard to find time to spend around each other. This just made weekends matter even so much more special to them. Mornings where they could do nothing but lay in bed holding each other where of course the best. 


End file.
